Desaparicion
by sekaikeai
Summary: Peleamos en Rhyme y luego desaparecio sin dejar el menor rastro. Solo el recuerdo de el ultimo tiempo que compartimos.


Hola :) ! Bueno se que hace poco empece una historia pero tengo medio bloqueo e.e pero en medio del bloqueo me salio otra cosa de mi pareja favorita *-* asi que si o si escribi este oneshot mmm espero lo disfruten, no lo se tal vez me decia a hacer algunas imagenes al respecto, se me da mas rapido escribir que dibujar xD.

"los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi pertenecia"

"e.e si entraste aqui, no quiero quejas despues por sangrados nasales, amenazas por el contenido Homoerotico e.e"

Rating M

* * *

Finalmente el día en que Noiz y yo combatiríamos en rhyme llegó. Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos hasta este tiempo nosotros compartimos muchas cosas; Lo más seguro es que las razones para este enfrentamiento habían cambiado. Aun así una promesa era una promesa.

Yo gané, lastimosamente no por mis habilidades pues Noiz no pudo soportar verme sufrir dolor y abandonó.

-"se acabó"- cuando volvimos al tiempo real eso fue lo primero que me dijo y luego sonrió. Parece que él continua cambiando.

-"aaa..."- debo admitir que el hecho que dejara la pelea no me agrado del todo, pensé en reclamarme por subestimarme pero si lo hizo fue porque realmente soy especial para él y ahora que sabe lo que es el dolor y las pocas cosas que en su recuperación pude enseñarle, no volvería a sentirse únicamente vivo en rhyme.

_"En verdad quiero enseñarle a vivir"_.

* * *

-"mugh ¡ah! Esta muy caliente"- se había quemado con la pizza que degustaban en casa de Noiz.

-"¡toma!"- Noiz le alcanzo una lata de refresco y se sentó junto a él en el piso, en frente de una pequeña mesa.

-" gracias"- inmediatamente le dio un sorbo.

Estando a su lado se dispuso también a comer en silencio. Solo con pasar tiempo juntos estaba bien.

-"hehe"- Aoba que mientras comía disfrutaba el observarlo, siempre pensando que cualquier cosa que hiciera era linda. Además que seguía encantado por la forma que actuó en la batalla, si no hubieran pasado por ese accidente en la torre, Noiz nunca hubiera sido capaz de mostrar tal compasión y de cierto modo afecto hacia él.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunto un poco intrigado, esa risita siempre era por algo que no podía guardar en sus pensamientos.

-"mmm no es nada"- negó con su cabeza y luego la recostó en el hombro de él como una muestra de afecto.

-"¡umf!"- suspiró, tomó un bocado de su porción y volteo su rostro al lado contrario. Esa acción siempre la hacía para ocultar una sonrisa, aunque Aoba ya sabía que siempre sonreía.

-"eh, Noiz y ahora ¿Qué sigue?"- aun recostado en su hombro le pregunto

-" ¿Sobre qué?"-

-"bueno, nuestra promesa ya la cumplimos, entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?"-

Guardo silencio por un largo tiempo.-"aa supongo que continuar viviendo"- volvió a guardar silencio. De algún modo alguien tan silencioso estaba siendo aún más silencioso desde su encuentro en rhyme.

Aoba pensó que tal vez estaba un poco disgustado por perder. Al final parte de su personalidad era muy infantil.-"¿heh? ¿y no estas algo molesto por perder de nuevo contra mí?"-

-"mmm no realmente, tu sabes, fue mi voluntad"- respondió un poco como habla un niño consentido.

Aoba se apoyo en sus propias rodillas para acercar se a su oreja y hablarle, estaba de buen humor como para molestar o tal vez otra cosa. Agarro el gorro que siempre utilizaba por la parte trasera y se lo quitó. -"tienes razón, no te importa que por mi seas ahora llamado .dor..."- después de decirle esto con mucha delicadeza y un poco de seducción en su tonó, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y se sentó de nuevo.

-"muhmk!"- un extraño sonido se escapó de los labios de Noiz. -"¡cállate!"- volteo su rostro para quedar cara a cara. -"heeeh... ¿Cómo me llamaste?"- de su mirada escapaba una penetrante fuerza y algo de lujuria.

-"¿Te refieres a lo de .dor?"- sin apartar ni un milímetro su rostro retadoramente le contesto.

-"¿cómo te atreves a repetirlo?"- Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente al de Aoba acorralándolo entre el mismo y el sofá, que no habían querido usar debidamente.-" tendré que retarte en..."- le dijo al oído y luego lamio su oreja sugestivamente provocándole un escalofrió e involuntario gemido. -"estoy seguro que sería mi victoria"-

-"¡silencio!"- dijo un poco disgustado, rodeo su cuello con firmeza y comenzaron a besarse ferozmente, lentamente dejándose caer al piso.

* * *

-"ghu…hhg... ag"- se podía escuchar desde la habitación que era un lugar más cómodo comparado a un frío piso. Había un camino marcado por prendas de ropa de los dos.

-"¡mgh...!"- Intentaba quedarse quieto pero el placer que recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo lo querían obligar a sacudirse -" hugh mgh Aoba esp…"- se le iba la respiración podía sentir algo de mareo y mucho calor en su rostro. -"Aoba…"- puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de él, halando levemente su cabello. Quería llamar su atención porque siempre por más veces que gritara su nombre él se concentraba demasiado en darle placer con su boca. -"es...pera"- haló un poco más su cabello con fuerza.

-"mmh ah auch..."- levanto la cabeza y le presto atención, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y sus labios demasiado humectados.

-"jaaah...Mira que erótica expresión estás haciendo"- le sonrió muy satisfactoriamente, respirando muy profundo.

-"¡Noiz!"- le protesto por lo que había dicho, mordió sus labios y volteo su rostro a un lado.

-"vamos"- tomo su barbilla con fuerza y lo halo hacia el indicándole que se acercara a su rostro. -" ven aquí"-

Sumisamente se acercó según como Noiz lo halaba hacia él, quedando encima. Lamio el labio superior de Aoba de una comisura hasta la otra provocando que su boca levemente se abriera. Ligeramente empujo la punta de su lengua en la pequeña abertura y la retiro rápidamente.

Su cadera comezaba a temblar y arder en su interior; increíble que con solo un pequeño jugueteo lo pusiera en esa condición tan desesperada. Pero por más que ya quisiera tenerlo en su interior podría ser doloroso sin antes prepararse. Con rudeza tomo los labios del mocoso y trato de succionarlos

-"mmgh"-

-"mghh… ¿Qué tan desesperado estas? "- con su mano izquierda tomo uno de sus glúteos y lo apretó con fuerza.

-"ah…Ha "-

Noiz lamio su dedo medio de la mano derecha sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, un par de veces lo metió y lo sacó.

-" per... Pervertido..."-

-" Aquí, ayúdame con esto"- violentamente introdujo dos dedos en la boca de aoba que al principio se sorprendió pero inmediatamente como si de chupar esos delgados y finos dedos dependiera su vida los lamió. Solo con ver sus sensuales acciones se empezaba a impacientar también, Como se ruborizaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, ¿Quién sabría que estaba imaginándose al hacer eso para que se avergonzara de tal forma? Estaba llegando al límite. Un límite que termino cuando le mordió los dedos muy fuerte -"tsk..."- rápidamente los apartó y envió directo al trasero de Aoba.

-"ahg ah!"- se le escapo un muy fuerte gemido al sentirlos en su interior.

-" mira, ambos dedos entraron de una sola vez"- hizo movimientos circulares y de presión de adentro hacia afuera. -" está muy lubricado"-

-"¡!ah! mhg idi…ota ha…"- deslizo una de sus manos desde el pecho de Noiz lentamente hasta su miembro que o agarro y le enterró un poco sus uñas.

-"uhgk hg"- reacciono a su tacto, si fuera otra persona se habría quejado del dolor de no ser que a él esto le causaba mucho más placer -" ¡jah! Entendido…"- despacio sacó sus dedos; un líquido goteo del interior. Le dio un beso apasionado y enseguida le demandó. -" date la vuelta"-

Obedeció sin ninguna objeción y se sentó sobre la pelvis del hombre perforado que rodeo su cintura con sus brazos fuertemente y mordió en medio de su hombro y cuello.

-" ponme adentro"- susurro en su nuca.

-"ahg... ¡sí!"- con una de sus manos apretó donde los brazos que lo rodeaban se agarraban mientras con la mano libre tomo el pene de inusual apariencia y lo introdujo fácilmente en su entrada.-"ah..."- infracto miles de sensaciones recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

-"¡wuah!… Un seg..."- Se sorprendió por el movimiento inesperado que su amante hizo; se había sentado más erguido obligando a Aoba a apoyar su peso no en la pelvis de él sino en la parte superior de sus piernas, haciendo que lo penetrara aún más profundo…

-"nuhg ah Noiz!"- enterró sus dedos en los brazos que apretaban con fuerza su cintura.

Estaban sudando abundantemente, la parte donde se unían parecía que se fundía, los gemidos inundaban toda la habitación, las fuertes embestidas sumadas a los movimientos de su propia cadera lo hacían sentir mareado, su mente, su cerebro parecía que colapsaría por tantos mensajes de placer que recibía. -"ahg...gh...Creo…Creo que me voy a desmayar… agh"-

-" gh uh ah yo me encargó"- puso sus manos con fuerza por debajo de los glúteos y lo empujó hacia arriba, haciéndolo caer delante sobre sus rodillas y palmas. Sin perder ni un segundo se arrodillo detrás de él, agarro con fuerza sus caderas que atrajo hacia él y de un solo empujón entro de nuevo en él para continuar.

-"mmghh ahh..."- apretó las sabanas entre sus manos era muy intenso, se sentía tan profundo, tan a gusto que salivaba demás.

-"uhg ah... Descansa un poco más"- halo sus brazos hacia atrás que lo hizo estrellar su rostro contra el colchón.

-" mhhg ah...gh...nomm iz"- sus gemidos se ahogaban en la cama; como Noiz no soltaba sus brazos no tenía donde más apoyarse que en su cabeza.

-" ah... Ah…Hmm…Se siente bien... ¿tú también lo disfrutas verdad?"- entre cortadamente le hablaba, otro de sus gustos en la cama era hacerle preguntas incomodas aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

Su miembro se estaba preparando para culminar.-" ahh uhg"- apoyo su peso en la parte superior de su cabeza y así libero su boca-" Noiz... Ya... ¡ah!"-

-" gh... Ahhaz...lo... Ah gh uh"- Aumento su ritmo, más fuerte, más rápido como si quisera partirlo en dos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció desde la punta de sus pies, su espalda se arqueo involuntariamente, todo su cuerpo se sintió dormido como si toda sus sensaciones se hubieran ido hasta la punta de su pene -"uh...hg...ahh...AHH!"- Y con un último gemido, eyaculo sobre las sabanas.

Aunque no muy después su compañero también, se presionó a no tardarse y con si tuviera un poder especial embistió por última vez.-"arghhk!"- mordió sus labios al punto de casi hacerlos sangrar, el placer que lo envolvía lo hacía reaccionar violentamente, un poco más de fuerza en el agarre de sus manos y podría partir los brazos de Aoba.

-"¡me duele!"-

Abruptamente soltó sus brazos; pero estaba tan trastornado mientras su esencia se vertía en el interior de su pareja que necesitaba donde apoyarse, así que se agarró de las caderas en frente suyo con firmeza-" ghikaghh"- terminó y se dejó caer para atrás, casi sin aliento. Paso por lo menos un minuto en que ninguno podía mover algún musculo, tan siquiera para acurrucarse juntos.

-"uff"- suspiro Aoba que estaba boca abajo tirado recobrando el aliento.-"¡ha! Estoy cansado"- cuando pudo recobrar un poco de fuerza se incorporó. -" argh, ¡se ensucio todo!"- con su dedo toco el líquido que había mojado las sabanas -"¡wuah! también aquí"- cubrió su trasero. -" será mejor cambiar las saba… ¡oi!"- Sin esperárselo, Noiz lo halo del brazo obligándolo a caer justo a su lado

.-" no tiene importancia"-

-" jahh... Pero se ensuciaron"- trato de protestarle.

-" a mí no me importa, solo estate quieto"- acaricio su rostro y juntaron sus frentes.-" estuvo genial"- suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

Aoba se tomó su tiempo para analizar cada detalle, cada rasgo físico, desde la textura y color de su cabello hasta incluso cada una de sus perforaciones; aunque fueran demasiadas a él le lucían muy bien. Empezó a sentir sus ojos pesados así que ya era hora de dormir. -" bien"- se levantó un segundo y tomo las cobijas para cubrirlos a ambos. Con sumo cuidado arropó a Noiz como si fuera un pequeño y luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.-"hehe"- compartir la cama con la persona por la cual tenía tantos sentimientos lo hacía muy feliz, por fin parecía llevar una buena vida.

Noiz abrió sus ojos y observo el fino cuello de Aoba, entonces paso su brazo en derredor de su cintura para acercarlo un poco más a él. -"Aoba, quédate conmigo siempre"-le menciono al odio, su voz sonaba un poco melancólica.

-"jmmp ¡Noiz!"- se ruborizó tanto que hasta le salió humo por las orejas, no importaba que dijera o como lo hiciera, pero siempre lo hacía tener reacciones exageradas, poniéndolo nervioso. _"tan directo"_ entre lazo su mano con la de él que se aferraba a su cintura.-" s...sí, si es una promesa "-

-"aaa"- afirmó.

-"woah"- bostezo-" ya me voy a dormir, tengo que levantarme temprano"-

-"¿trabajo?"-

-" ¡así es! Además debo ir a mi casa para cambiarme primero"-

-"algún día no dejare que vuelvas a trabajar en esa extraña tienda para que no tengas que levantarte temprano y despertemos juntos todos los días"-

-"¿sí? ¿Y de que viviremos?"- le causaba un poco de gracia cuando hablaba de cosas así lo hacía sonar como un niño que no conoce las responsabilidades, solo piensa en sus complacencias.

-" no tendrás que preocuparte yo te daré todo lo que haga falta"-

-"jajajaja"- no pudo guardar la risa que le causaba eso _"que lindo" _

-"¿por qué te estas riendo tanto?"- se disgustó un poco porque parecía que no lo estaba tomando enserio.

-" es que, ser mantenido por alguien menor que yo suena ridículo, además no te veo como alguien no se con 3 trabajos a la vez, ni siquiera con un solo trabajo"- en esos momentos se imaginaba a un Noiz con diferentes uniformes de trabajo, sí que le causaba risa.

-"mmm"- aunque Aoba no podía verlo su mirada era muy determinada, prefirió no protestar más. -" ya, pero si llega el día en que pueda hacerlo, ¿simplemente no me rechaces, entendido?"-

-"si, si entendido"- su respuesta fue solo por seguirle la corriente, ya que eso sonaba como que jamás sucedería.

-"aa juff"- suspiro decepcionado.

-"Mmm wuah... Esper... Noiz ¿qué estás haciendo?"-

-" más, quiero sentirte más, de nuevo"- su mano que rodeaba la cintura de Aoba se deslizó hasta su miembro y con movimientos lentos empezó a estimularlo.

-"ahg... No...Basta"- perdía la fuerza con cada sensación que le producía la fricción de su mano junto con los besos que recibía en su nuca -"ughk... Ah... Dijiste... Que estabas cansado...mmm ah"-

-"yo no lo dije"-se aproximó a su oreja y mordió la parte superior.-"¿quieres que pare?"- le dijo al oído, dejando ir su mano.

-"agh… ¡tch!"-quiso ocultar su rostro en la almohada; siempre molestándolo, aprovechando cada situación para hacerlo sentir humillado. No pensaba seguirle el juego y complacerlo escuchándolo decir lo que quería.

-"umm ¿no respondes?"-metió su otro brazo debajo de su cuerpo; soportando el peso. Ahora con sus dos manos podía tocarle los pezones, que obviamente a su tacto se habían puesto duros.

-"mmgrh"- Gruño, aun ocultando su rostro en la almohada _"este niño pervertido, ¡déjame en paz!"_ trato de apartarle las manos para que dejara de tocarlo, solo porque estaba indignado.

-" vamos, si no piensas darme la cara y responder..."- haló su trasero hacia su pelvis, sobando en medio la erección que ya tenía.

-"¡mmh!"- giró para darle la cara y exigirle que dejara ya de molestarlo -"para ya...ummgrh"-

Como lo había planeando en algún momento si seguía provocándole no podría cerrar por más tiempo su boca. Así que cuando se dio la vuelta lo beso con urgencia.

Hizo resistencia lo más que pudo aunque no tenía forma de apartarse ya que con fuerza sostenía su rostro contra el de él.

-"mughm...quiero hacerlo hasta que amanezca"- dijo con afán mientras tomaba algo de aire y luego continuo explorando con su lengua la boca de Aoba. Estaba ansioso por dominarlo, por hacerlo desistir; entre más se resistiera más quería hacerlo perder el control y que lo deseara con locura. No podía evitar mover sus caderas estimulándose con el rose de su

Miembro y los glúteos de su compañero.

-"mmg... Ah...estás loco...mmmgh"- en alguna forma Aoba creía que él estaba actuando extraño, fuera de lo pervertido de siempre, todo lo que estaba haciendo tenía algo sospechoso, la insistencia, las palabras que le dijo anteriormente -" por favor, detente un momento"- lo dijo lo más sereno que podía entre la agitación que sufría.

Escucharlo pedirle de esa forma algo, Noiz simplemente no podía negarse a cumplir lo que sea qué le pidiera. Entonces se detuvo.

-"mm un momento"- Aoba giro su cuerpo quedando boca arriba y rodeo el cuello de él halando e incitándolo a que se colocará encima.

-" ¡tú! ¿En verdad no planeas dejarme dormir nada? ¿Por qué?"- dijo seriamente.

Lo miro sin formar ninguna expresión-"solo quiero hacer memorable este día"- lo dijo sin verlo a los ojos. Definitivamente algo estaba rondando su cabeza pero aun Aoba no podía comprender la forma de actuar de él.

-"jah?"- Delicadamente con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de Noiz -"¿es solo eso?"-

-"aaa"-

-"hmm, ¿debería de creerlo?"-

-"si"-

Suspiro un poco decepcionado por la forma que le respondía, sin abrirse ni un poco. Pero al final así era su chico y así lo quería. -"no me queda de o. Mgh"- No sabía ya cuántas beses en esa noche lo había silenciando de esa forma pero decidió cumplir con el deseo de Noiz toda la noche.

Sin saber que esa sería la última noche.

* * *

Meses después…

-"Aoba, ¿estás bien?"- me pregunto la abuela mirándome intrigada.

-"¡sí!"- sonreí forzadamente, no había porque preocupar a la abuela.

-"¿ah sí? Entonces ve a dormir"- no quiso interrogarme o cuestionarme así que tan solo nos dimos las buenas noches.

-" gracias abuela, buenas noches"- yo siempre desee tener una vida simple pero ahora creo que lo es demasiado. Mi corazón roto y desconsolado no piensa en sanarse nunca.

Algunas noches me tiro a la cama a mirar más allá del viejo techo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por enseñarme que es algo pasajero; aún conservo el cubo que me dio en el incidente de la torre, oprimo donde tiene la carita pintada. En algunas ocasiones trata de encender y me ilusiono que por fin sabré en donde se encuentra.

-" por favor, solo quiero saber dónde está..."- con el cubo en mis manos lo pido como una oración.

-" ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme atrás? dijiste que siempre estuviera a tu lado, ¡tsk mocoso estúpido!"- tiro el cubo lejos de mí.

Todos los días me ocurre lo mismo, me ilusiono, me deprimo y luego me enojo, estoy cansado, quiero perder la memoria de nuevo porque al parecer mi voluntad no quiere que lo deje ir de mis recuerdos.

-" estoy agotado"-

Y así duermo hasta un nuevo y repetitivo día….


End file.
